A Weasley Compensation
by Nejinee
Summary: What can you do when two people just can't figure it out themselves? You push them along until it clicks. And by push, we mean shove.  Post HBP. RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

**A Weasley Compensation**

By Nejinee

Chapter 1 A Weasley Situation

-------------

From where Harry sat in the common room he could gaze into the fire and watch the sputtering flames. It was late enough already and he was sure the house elves were waiting for him to disappear so they could come and extinguish the fire and clean up the Gryffindor common area. But Harry didn't want to move.

The funeral had been long and he'd barely had time to think. The thoughts swimming in his mind were drawn once again to that pillar of light. The coffin containing the seemingly sleeping Headmaster had been entombed and was now a mere monument to his greatness.

Feeling the weight of it all wasn't so bad, really. He knew now he had Ron and Hermione to bear his worries as well. They were going to stick to him, weren't they?

Looking up, he spotted the two of them at the main table. Hermione was talking quietly to Ron across from her, who was trying desperately not to fall asleep. Smiling, Harry stood.

"Bedtime, then?" he said, his voice oddly loud.

Jerking, Hermione smiled back, glad to see that Harry wasn't in his stupor anymore.

"I suppose we'd batter, hadn't we?" she murmured. "After all, we have more duties tomorrow."

Harry nodded, remembering McGonagall's words. Guests of the funeral had been offered room in Hogsmeade as well as Hogwarts. In the morning all prefects had to make sure the guests were suitably comfortable for the morning breakfast feast. Ron hadn't really looked forward to this. It meant an early wake up.

"Ron," Harry said, poking his friend in the cheek.

"Whu?" Ron mumbled, drool pooling on the tabletop. Harry gave a wry grin.

"Lavender's looking for you," he said.

"Hide me!" Ron yelped suddenly, flinching into wakefulness. His eyes darted around before settling on his two laughing friends.

"Whu?" he said, still confused.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione giggled, shaking her head.

When the three of them had separated, each made his way to his or her bed, dreading the morning mournfulness that was sure to come.

-------------

"Master Weasley."

Ron rolled over in bed, grumbling.

"Master Weasley!" the voice cried out again. Ron simply pulled the covers over his head.

**DONG DANG DONG!!!**

"AAH!"

"WHAT?!"

_Thud thud thud._

Three boys fell out of their beds. Only Dean and Harry managed to remain aloft as Seamus, Neville and Ron tried to pick themselves up again.

"Dobby!" Harry cried, startled and still unnerved at the rude awakening, "What ARE you doing?" He rubbed at his eyes.

A very pleased-looking house elf looked up at him, his hands still holding what appeared to be a giant brass gong set. "Harry Potter, sir, Dobby has instructions to wake Master Weasley, sir!"

"You what?" Ron bellowed from his place on the hard floor. He was rubbing his head where it had connected with the edge of his night table. "Bloody hell, Dobby! What is it?!"

"Master Weasley is needed in the Great Hall. All prefects have been called, sir!" Dobby gave an exultant, gleeful grin before bowing and popping out of existence.

"Stupid bloody-" Ron grumbled.

"Merlin's Beard-" Neville gasped from underneath his own four-poster.

"I'll kill 'em," Seamus growled as he clambered back into bed.

Harry laughed before settling back into his own bed. From where he lay he could see Ron pulling on his robes, an annoyed expression wiped across his face.

"Cheer up, Ron," he said happily. Ron just gave him his dirtiest look. The one he reserved for Fred and George and their wonderful poo-Ronnikins jokes.

"Bugger off," Ron growled, sloppily pulling at his tie. Harry laughed, burrowing into his covers.

"Enjoy," Harry murmured, smiling, as Ron stomped out of the dormitory.

When he reached the common room, Hermione was already tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Come on, Ron!" she hissed, pulling at his elbow, "The other prefects have already left! We have to go tend to the visitors!"

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione pulled him through the portrait hole. "Hermione," he said, "Can't we just let them get on with it then? What's two missing prefects?"

"Three," Hermione corrected, eyeing him, "Malfoy's gone, remember?"

"Oh," Ron blinked, recalling the blonde's getaway. "Git. Leaving me with more work."

Before they entered the Great Hall, Hermione stopped so abruptly, Ron smacked into her.

"Hermione! What-"

She turned and suddenly grabbed his tie, almost choking him.

"You're tie's a mess, Ron!" she hissed, "How can you expect the guests to think highly of you if you dress like a five-year old?" She tugged at the red and gold tie and redid the knot, making sure it was tucked into his jersey. She also attempted to tuck in his wayward shirt, when Ron bucked, embarrassed.

"Hermione! I can do that, thank you very much!" He huffed as he tucked in his shirt. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, are you ready now?"

Ron stood tall. "How's my hair?"

"A mess."

"Oh..."

"Oh, come ON, Ron!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm again, "It's fine like that! No one'll notice."

Ron frowned, not liking her interpretation of his hair. Did it really look fine? Or was Hermione just used to it looking a birds nest?

They made their way down the centre aisle, mixing in with the small group of prefects. Ernie MacMillan waved hello. Hannah Abbott gave a smile. Professor McGonagall was speaking.

"-so I expect only the BEST of manners when dealing with our guests. They will receive only the finest care, do you hear me Miss Parkinson-if-you-could-pay-attention, please,_ thank you!_"

Pansy Parkinson scowled. She stood among the other Slytherin prefects but was obviously missing her sixth year counterpart. Ron caught Hermione's snooty grin. _Oh Hermione._

"Now then, the guests may choose where they sit," McGonagall continued, "As there certainly isn't enough room at the staff table. Be sure that the other students behave themselves and by the gods, make sure none of the guests are attacked or maimed by ANY of those confounded Weasley Wizard Wheezes! Have I made myself ABSOLUTELY clear?" McGonagall gave Ron a hard, piercing look as though Fred and George's contamination of mischief was his entire fault.

"Yes professor," the prefects chimed.

"Excellent," she said, clapping her hands. "Ah! And our first guests have come down. Chop chop! Off you go!"

Ron trudged behind Hermione who had just gathered the missing info from Hannah Abbott. They stationed themselves at the head of the Gryffindor table and were told to lead guests to any suitable seats.

A few elderly wizards arrived, each being seated by a separate student. Hermione just returned from fitting a pair of blind witches between some freshly woken Gryffindor first years. Ron didn't think the students appreciated that much.

After Ron had dealt with another wizard about the state of the corn flakes, he'd felt his mood lighten. A good old talking-to was always a way to let off steam. Especially an argument about how "useless students were these days; how they refused to respect their elders and pave their own way through a hard life and find solace in good back-breaking labour bla bla bla..."

Trudging back to the head of the table, he was about to comment on this to Hermione when a deep voice interrupted.

"Herm-oh-ninny."

Hermione gave a gasp, "Oh! Viktor! I didn't know you were here!" She clapped her hands to her mouth, obviously enchanted to see the Quidditch player back at Hogwarts.

"I haff come vith my old school's headmaster," Viktor Krum said, his face showing his pleasure at seeing Hermione. "He vass an old ally of Dumbledore's."

Ron's mood plummeted. What was this idiot doing here? Didn't he have snitches to catch or people to dement?

"Oh, well, where would you like to sit then?" Hermione said, coyly, "You can sit at the Slytherin table like last time-"

"I vould like to sit vith you," Krum said.

"Oh," Hermione paused, her eyes flicking to Ron, "Well, of course! I'm sure Harry'll be glad to see you too."

Krum nodded and followed Hermione as she led him away. Ron was glaring daggers at his back; his broad, strong-looking, professional-quidditch-playing back. Ugh.

"Hello, hello," a familiar voice said.

Ron turned to see his dorm matesБ─≥ arrival. Harry led the group, his face full of well-slept smiles.

"So you finally felt like showing up, then?" Ron groused. Seamus and Dean snickered as they passed. Neville followed as Ron and Harry made their way down the Gryffindor table.

"Who're all these people?" Neville asked, spotting the odd wizard and witch here and there.

"Ungrateful idiots," Ron said, eyes on a close approaching Hermione.

"Blimey!" Ron heard Neville gasp, "Is-Is that Viktor Krum? At our table?"

Harry blinked, "It is! What's he doing here?"

Ron sneered, "Funeral. Hermione. etcetera."

Harry nodded, noting Ron's immense displeasure.

When they arrived at the seats near Seamus (also, the seats across from Hermione and Krum), Ron asked, "Don't you have duties?"

Hermione looked up, smiling, "Oh, well, most everyone's been seated Ron."

Ron bristled, pointedly not looking at Krum. "Well, as a prefect, don't you think you're acting lax? Aren't you supposed to set an example? Be the perfect prefect and all that?"

Hermione giggled, "Oh Ron! Sit down! No one will mind!"

Harry breathed out and patted Ron on the back, "Sorry mate." he said, before sliding onto the bench.

Ron just scowled.

As he sat down, Krum stood, extending his hand to Harry.

"Harry Potter. It is good to see you again."

Harry was surprised and quickly offered his hand, "Uh, yeah. Good to see you too."

"You really haff done well," Krum said, "Even in Bulgaria we haff heard of your good deeds."

Harry blushed uncomfortably. "Ah...yeah, well." He couldn't really answer that. Instead he scooped out some scrambled eggs.

Ron was waiting for Krum to say something to him too. After all, he was Harry's best friend. Surely he remembered Ron Weasley? THE Ron Weasley?

Unfortunately, Krum sat back down and turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Ron," Harry hissed under his breath, "Stop grinding your teeth. It's annoying."

"I'm not," Ron said, stabbing his fork into the plate of kippers. He plopped about ten kippers on his plate. Harry didn't say a thing.

"Why's he have to sit with us, anyway?" Ron grouched, glaring at Krum and Hermione whenever he could. Even now Hermione was laughing at something the Bulgarian had said. Probably a dumb Bulgarian joke. About goats or something. They were also, clearly, sitting far too close to one another. Ron wondered if he could dock marks for that. Hmm, maybe not. He didn't think Krum would be offended by that.

"Well, he's sort of an old acquaintance, right?" Harry said, buttering his toast.

"You mean an old flame," Ron said, sloshing orange juice into a glass.

"Err..." Harry said, pausing.

Just then, Hermione looked up, "Oh, Harry! Viktor says Fleur is here too! I thought she'd have been gone by now."

Ron piped up, "She better bloody well not be."

This seemed to annoy Hermione.б═ "And why is that, _Ronald? _Feel like divulging your undying attraction to her?"

Ron scowled and blushed red.

"She's supposed to be with Bill, right? Not just here for a fancy get-together, unlike some." He said loudly, ripping a kipper in half.

Hermione stared hard at him. They wouldn't say more on the matter of Bill. It was, after all, top-secret Order information.

After a grueling breakfast, Harry was more than happy to leave the Great Hall. The animosity brewing between his two friends was getting to be too much. Pretty soon they'd be slaughtering each other.

"Let's go down by the lake," Harry offered.

Ron was watching Hermione leave with Krum, who was promised a tour of the school.

"Yeah, might as well," he answered.

When they reached the spot overlooking the lake, both Ron and Harry collapsed onto the grass. The sun was out, as were a few students. They had all obviously decided to take in the few quiet days left for term.

Ron was glaring off into the distance, his fingers idling pulling at blades of grass.

Harry fell onto his back, thinking of another certain redhead. Ginny was probably out in the courtyard with her friends, maybe with Luna. Harry had glimpsed them in the main hall but hadn't had time to get near them, what with Ron's rage and Krum's questions. Pity...

"What's so great about him?" Ron piped up suddenly. He turned to look at a sprawled Harry.

"Who? Krum?" Harry responded.

"Yeah," Ron said, angrily tossing the blade of grass away.

"Well, apart from his mad Quidditch skills?"

"Yeah."

"And the fact he's older, more mature?"

"I'm mature!"

"-and better at magic than us?"

"You're better than he is!"

"Or that he's spending so much time with Hermione?"

Ron huffed, "What's up with that?"

Harry laughed, "They enjoy each other's company Ron. What else can I say?"

Ron looked really annoyed. He pouted. "Well she didn't have to ditch us for him. Aren't we her friends?"

Harry rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hands. "It's only for today."

"Yeah, but-"

"Ron," Harry said clearly. "Stop it. You're being ridiculous."

"What?" Ron looked aghast, "How's being a good friend ridiculous? I just think if she had her priorities straight-"

"She'd leave Krum alone and come sit with us while we doing nothing at all ALL DAY?" Harry raised a brow.

Ron was silent.

Harry sighed. _Oh boy_. "Ron, maybe it's time you had a sit down and talked to Hermione-"

"About what?" Ron said defensively. He folded his arms.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes again,б═ "Ron! Are you seriously _this_ slow?"

"You calling me thick?"

"Maybe," Harry was getting annoyed now. "Maybe Ginny and your brothers have a point, you know? You're not half bright sometimes. Especially when it comes to Hermione."

The two boys looked hard at one another.

Ron just huffed and flopped onto the grass, splayed. For a while, they laid there, staring up at the slowly moving clouds. Neither said a thing.

"Harry!" a voice cried out from down the way.

Looking up, Harry could see Hermione approaching. He groaned internally when he saw Krum alongside her.

"Oh God," Ron muttered, sitting up. His scowl returned.

"There you two are!" Hermione huffed as they walked up the hill. "I just showed Viktor around the dungeons. Bumped into a few Slytherins. Not the best idea, really, now that I think about it, but oh well!"

"You have a very beautiful school," Krum said, nodding at Harry.

Ron looked at Harry. Hadn't Krum seen enough of it when he'd stayed here for a year?

They were interrupted by another call.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, waving frantically. "Hermione!"

Turning, Hermione waved back.

"Get down here!" Ginny howled.

"What?! Why?" Hermione yelled back.

"It's Crookshanks! He's fallen in the lake! He won't let anyone near him!"

"Oh!" Hermione cried.

"Oo," Harry said, spotting an easy exit. He leapt to his feet.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Ron cried, tugging at Harry's robes. Hermione had already started running down the slope.

"Er...I'll go help," Harry said.

Ron gave him a _'Don't leave me with HIM'_ look. "That's just an excuse!"

Harry looked away, "Excuse? For what?"

"To see my sister!" _And run away with her._

Harry couldn't really argue with that. He gave a nervous laugh before dashing off.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, leaping to his feet.

"He vill return," Krum said in his baritone. He nodded as he said this as though he truly understood The Potter.

"Er...," Ron said, eyeing the Bulgarian. "Sure..." Krum really had broad shoulders, though now he stood near him, he felt relieved to note he wasn't that much taller than Ron, if only by an inch.

"You are his good friend," Krum said. It wasn't a question.

Ron looked away, then back, "Uh, yeah."

"He spoke well of you ven we did the tournament," Krum said.

From where he stood, Ron could see Harry, Ginny and Hermione being sprayed with water by a very large and undisciplined Crookshanks.

"Did he?" Ron said, giving an awkward laugh. He felt so weird standing there, talking to Viktor Krum.

"Herm-oh-ninny does too," Krum uttered then.

Ron looked at him then, "She does?"

Krum nodded, "She says you are very important to her. You and Harry."

Ron blinked and rubbed his neck, "Yeah? Well, she-she's important to me-to us too. Yeah."

Krum gave a small smile. "She is a very talented witch, no?" Krum looked down as Hermione wrestled with a seriously psychotic Crookshanks.

"Err..." Ron couldnБ─≥t' help himself from thinking the same thing. He knew Hermione was a good witch. She was top in their class, wasn't she? She was also a good friend, yes. That he would never deny.

"You must look after her," Krum said suddenly, his voice grave. Ron looked up, surprised at his tone.

The meaning was clear. Dark times were coming, whether they could see it or not. Danger enveloped the wizarding world and everyone who knew Harry's story would understand that anyone close to him would be in grave peril, Hermione for sure. As Voldemort and his Death Eaters had come across her and Ron more than once, they were considered not only enemies, but also allies of Harry Potter.

Swallowing, Ron nodded. Krum would not be around when this happened. The search for the horcruxes involved no one but Ron, Hermione and Harry. Their lives were in danger but they would always have each other.

"She is very important," Krum said. Whether he meant to say anything more, it wasn't clear.

"She is, she's very important, " To us, to our cause.

They turned and saw the trio below battling to catch Crookshanks who had now taken to running around and burrowing into the grass, clearly unimpressed with the state of his glossy coat.

Krum smiled, watching Hermione laugh.

"You really like her, don't you?" Ron said.

Krum looked at him. He nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, we were not to be." he said.

Ron's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Even he couldn't hide his surprise.

"Oh?" he said, his voice a squeak.

Krum nodded again but said no more. Hermione was climbing the hill now, a large, bushy version of her cat in her arms. Harry and Ginny followed at a slower pace.

"Look at this silly thing!" she cried, her face beaming. Even soaking wet, her hair a mess of tangles, her smile won out. Crookshanks lay like a dead weight in her arms. His hair was three times bushier than normal and he looked fit to murder someone.

Harry and Ginny didn't look any better.

Setting Crookshanks down, Hermione laughed. She used her hand to flick her hair, trying to sort it out. Her clothes were wet and clinging in all the right places, making Ron look away.

then he saw Ginny in a similar state.

"Go get changed!" he hollered, arm on hip, his other finger pointed at Hogwarts. Very Percy-like indeed.

Ginny glared up at him, "Shut up, Ron."

Harry laughed, his own hair standing out at odder angles than usual.

As the two traipsed away, Ron huffed and folded his arms. Trying not to lose face in front of Krum, he muttered. "'S right! Off with you!"

Hermione giggled. "I'd better get changed."

Krum gave her a smile and offered his arm. Before Ron could utter a word, the two had marched off back to the school.

----------------

to be continued...

A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic! And of course, it's a Ron/Hermione. I was really fed up of not being able to find any good fics, that I thought I'd try writing my own. We'll see how it goes, eh? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A Weasley Compensation**

by Nejinee

Chapter 2:

A Weasley Complication

-------------

As the day progressed, Harry sought the company of Ginny rather than hang about with an irate Ron and a Krum-covered Hermione. Admittedly the Bulgarian was mild-mannered and polite, but Harry couldn't take the simple conversations that always reverted back to the Triwizard Tournament or the Ministry fiasco or, God forbid, Dumbledore.

Ron wasn't having any of it either. By lunchtime, he'd had enough. He left for the Gryffindor common room, Krum and Hermione remaining in the Great Hall for lunch.

When he settled in, Ron was pleased to find his dorm mates arriving. A game of chess with Seamus and a few butterbeers with Dean later and Ron was feeling right as rain. Ginny and Harry eventually made it back, even if Ron still watched them warily. They were an odd couple for sure.

Around three o'clock, Hermione popped her head in.

"Ginny!" she called, waving the redhead over, "Come here?"

"What is it?" Ginny asked, approaching.

Hermione whispered something to her which made Ginny frown. "I don't think so Hermione. What if-"

Hermione cut her off with a protest. "Ginny!"

Ginny folded her arms, "You know what? I'm not the one you should be asking. I'm leaving anyway."

"You are?" Harry piped up.

"Yeah," Ginny said, smiling, "Thought I'd get in some flying. Want to come?"

Harry laughed, standing. Ginny disappeared out the portrait-hole. She suddenly reappeared again.

"Hermione!" she hissed. Ginny was livid.

Hermione looked flustered, "What? It's not a big issue, Ginny!" she waffled.

"What isn't?" Ron said, rounding the chess table, a butterbeer in hand.

"Oh I'd like to see this," Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione gave her a sharp look. "Well, Ron, I was just saying to Ginny that'd I was hoping to show Viktor around."

Ron took a gulp of beer. "Yeah? Your point?" _Is that great buffoon still around? Lost himself in the loo yet?_

"Yes," Hermione said, "He's off soon so I thought, as a parting, he might like a look around the common room, see where we study, read and-"

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed, spewing butterbeer everywhere.

"Told you," Ginny said, grinning up at a quizzical Harry.

"Hermione! Are you crazy? You can't bring him in here! This is the GRYFFINDOR common room!" Ron yelled.

Hermione fumed, "I know that, Ron. I was just going to show him around, it's not a big deal!"

"You're a prefect! How could you!"

"Oh, like it matters to you!" Hermione yelled, her face getting pinker. "You've not once acted like a real prefect so you have no right to point fingers!"

"It's treason! Treachery!" Ron raised a shaking finger, "He's not allowed in here. No Slytherins, not Ravenclaws, no Hufflepuffs and no bloody Bulgarians!"

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked.

She spun and turned on Harry.

Harry looked at Ron, then Hermione, "Err..."

"Well? You tell him, Harry! It's reasonable! Viktor's not a dark wizard; he's not even from around here!"

Harry scratched his nose, "Well, actually, Ron's right. He's not really supposed to be near here."

"He's not even supposed to know where the door is," Ginny said, arms crossed.

Hermione glared at the two of them. She knew they were right.

"So you tell 'im not to come here, all right?" Ron sputtered, grateful someone had stood up to Hermione alongside him.

"Too late," Ginny muttered.

Ron paused, "What?" He looked at Ginny, then a red-faced Hermione. "Is-is he OUTSIDE?"

"Hermione!" Seamus yelled from across the room.

Even Harry had a frown.

Hermione stuttered, "Well-I just thought...didn't realize it'd be like that-I'll take him away, all right?" She spun on her heel and pushed through the portrait hole.

Ron was fuming. "To think! The nerve of that girl! We spend, what, Six years protecting ourselves and she almost throws it in for some random, stupid, muscle-headed, moronic-"

"We get it Ron," Ginny huffed.

Harry was covering his face with a hand, "Oh wow, that was intense." he said quietly.

"yeah, let's get out of here before he decides to grind our bones to make his bread." Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand before glaring at Ron.

Harry gave an apologetic smile as he was torn away.

Ron threw his butterbeer in the fireplace where it merely bounced against the back wall and spattered ashes and wood everywhere.

"Bloody hell," he muttered peevishly.

The three went to bed that night in dark moods. Hermione hadn't spoken to Ron at all and Ron hadn't bothered to initiate conversation either. That left Harry between two very childish and huffy friends. As he climbed into bed, he hoped tomorrow would be better. Maybe while they dragged their trunks out the front doors, Ron could apologize and maybe once they'd climbed into the Thestral-drawn carriages; Hermione might admit being wrong.

"And maybe it'll rain baby Voldemorts," he sighed to himself, defeated.

The next morning wasn't as good as Harry hoped. Hermione was already packed and gone when they came downstairs.

"She could've waited, you know?" Ron huffed. He had just managed to recapture Pig and thrown him into his cage. Hedwig have a hoot from her own cage.

"There, there," Harry murmured, "We'll be on the train soon." Hedwig merely ruffled her feathers.

When the boarded the Hogwarts Express, Ron went off to finish up his prefect duties. Harry sat with Neville, Luna and Ginny, perfectly content with the students who had shown their mettle and stood by him.

His thoughts wandered to Bill, Lupin and Tonks. How were they doing? Would they be around soon?

"Blimey," Ron said, opening the compartment door. "Those first years have got some nerve, trying to jinx me!" He was rubbing his neck where a red, scaly rash had appeared.

"Was it that short blonde kid? Adrian?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Yeah," Ron said, looking at her quizzically, "How'd you know?"

"I taught him that," Ginny grinned.

Harry laughed, "Really? What'd you call that?"

"I was going along the lines of 'Ginny jinx' or 'the Weasley Wastrel' but settled on 'Skeezy git Repellent'. Simple enough, I thought."

Ron scowled. He flumped into his seat just as the door reopened.

"Well, I'm pooped," Hermione cried, entering, "Professor Slughorn was asking me to join him in the dining car but naturally, I thought I'd decline. Wouldn't want Ron-"

She stopped, noticing Ron. He looked away.

Harry sighed. His two best friends sat apart and studiously ignored one another. Even Luna pointed this out kindly to them.

"Children" Ginny huffed under her breath. Harry chuckled. Yeah, sometimes they really were.

-------

Before Harry was to move on to the Dursley's for his last summer, he was going to spend a few days at the Burrow.

"Not to worry," Mrs. Weasley said, seating him at the dinner table, "You'll be right back on our doorstep before the month is out, all right, Harry?"

Harry wasn't looking forward to seeing Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, but then when had he ever? Until he was seventeen, though, he'd have to ... one last time.

Ron slouched into the room after dragging his and Harry's trunks upstairs. Pigwidgeon chirped and flew about his head. Ron wasn't exactly in a talking mood. Harry could figure why.

At King's Cross, Hermione had been greeted by her parents. Harry was sure she'd be round the Burrow soon enough, but he had definitely been sad to see his gang splitting up.

"You look after yourself, Harry," she'd said, handing him Hedwig's cage. Her eyes gave way to her worry. "Write to me, all right? I don't want-want to be last to know if anything...happens."

Harry smiled and nodded before Hermione gave a sniff and threw her arms around him. "Be safe," She sniffled into his shoulder. Harry patted her back.

"I will, promise," he said quietly.

When she pulled back, Hermione's eyes were wet and she pawed at her hair, trying to straighten herself out. Harry glanced at Ron, who was off to the side, studiously not paying attention.

He and Hermione hadn't made up yet and Harry knew it was going to be very awkward if they left on bad terms.

Ginny gave Hermione a hug and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley urged them onwards. "Time to go, boys," Mr. Weasley said, pushing the trolley loaded with bags and trunks.

Ron gave a deep grunt and flicked Pig's cage. The owl was perfectly nutty. "You behave, Pig," he muttered. "Don't leave a mess in the bus, all right? God help me if Stan Shunpike of all people has to repr-"

He didn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly engulfed with a mass of brown bushy hair.

"Bye, Ron," Hermione said before pulling away, her smile tearful.

"Uh-bye, Hermio-" but she was gone. Her parents took her in hand and they disappeared into the crowds. "Blimey, she must be worried," he'd muttered to Harry.

And Harry knew she was. Only Hermione would think the worst in every situation. But they'd be all right, so long as Harry kept an eye out and watched his step.

Voldemeort wasn't about to blow up The Burrow now was he?

The thought made Harry gulp.

As dinner got on, the Weasley family welcomed back the twins in their dragonskin jackets. They thought it pertinent to visit.

"Now are you two sure you're all right in Hogsmeade?" Mrs. Weasley fluttered, patting her sons' cheeks.

"Yes, Mum," Fred said, "Our place is the best there is really. We've got spells and charms up to our necks."

"And more than enough defensive jinxes at the ready. Which reminds me, If you feel the motherly urge to visit, don't use the second step up to the front door. That jinx is a little unhealthy at best, try not to get stuck in it."

"Once we've figured out the counter-jinx, we'll let you know, though."

Harry laughed at Mrs. Weasley's expression. It was a bit astonishing to her to think her two daftest, wayward sons were more than able to protect their home in case of Death Eater attack.

Ron had scowled at this, fully aware of his brothers' freedom. They could go where they pleased, do what they liked and not live with their parents. Oh, how he envied them!

Harry gulped down his food, eager to get to bed.

Ron ate quietly, his mind elsewhere. Harry joined in on the conversation between the Weasleys. They didn't speak of the Order or what had happened at school. Harry knew now wasn't the time and he was really grateful for it.

When the twins had apparated away, Molly had tried to shuffle them all off to bed. Ginny yawning broadly, had decided she was too tired to stay up anyway. Harry wished her a goodnight and returned to the kitchen, where Ron sat.

"Now boys, it's been a long day, why don't you both settle in and get a bright start on tomorrow?"

" 'm not tired, Mum," Ron muttered, fiddling with the salt pot.

"Come on, Molly, leave them be for tonight," Mr Weasley guided his wife to the door.

"Arthur, can't we just-"

He shushed her with a look and after they'd left, Harry heard him mutter. "They're good boys, Molly," Arthur said consolingly. "Don't you worry."

Harry sat down opposite Ron, who was staring at nothing.

"So I'll be going back to Privet Drive soon," Harry murmured.

Ron gave a noncommittal grunt. Harry raised a brow.

"The Dursleys will be happy to see me, I suppose," he added wryly. Again, Ron made a noise. "What with my new pair of antlers and eleventh toe, I'm sure they'll welcome me back in open arms."

Ron nodded, "Yeah."

Harry laughed, "Ron! Come on, mate! Snap out of it, you're in a funk."

Ron shook his head, as though clearing it. "What? Oh, sorry..."

"'S all right," Harry said, settling into his chair.

"D'you think-" Ron started.

Harry waited. "Think what?"

"D'you think Hermione'll be all right?"

Harry blinked. "I guess..."

"I mean," Ron added hastily, "She's a muggle-born and all and she won't have witches and wizards about and what if Vol-thingy whatsit decides to try his luck there?"

Harry thought about this. Ron was worried for Hermione. Harry had been too but he'd figured everyone was really in the same boat, muggle or not. "I think she'll be about as safe as the rest of us. Well, safer than me," Harry smiled at this.

Ron looked up, worry etched into his features, "Oh, right. Sorry, mate."

Harry shrugged, "We'll see her soon, Ron. Don't worry, she's got brains."

Ron smiled then, "Apparently."

---------------

The following day, Harry was woken to a shriek. "Harry!" And someone was bouncing on his bed.

Turning over sluggishly, he reached for his glasses. "What?" he uttered sleepily.

"'mione?" Ron mumbled from his bed.

"Wake UP, you two!" said girl cried gleefully.

"What're you doing here?" Ron queried, sitting up.

"Well, I couldn't NOT come, could I?" Hermione huffed, sitting now on the edge of Harry's bed.

"But we only left _yesterday_!" Ron cried, amazed.

"Yes, well, I explained to my parents that all knowledge and help was needed here and they said it was all right. After all, I'm quite old enough to look after myself."

Harry rolled over. Ron flopped backwards.

"Oh come ON, you two!" she yelped, "I didn't come here for nothing! Breakfast's ready!"

"Mhm," Harry replied.

Huffing loudly, Hermione slipped off the bed, "Fine, I'm eating all your bacon, Ron."

"Whatever," he responded from beneath his covers.

After the door had shut, Ron's voice reached Harry.

"What makes her think she can walk into our bedroom when we're not even dressed?"

Harry chuckled, "Rights of being a friend, I suppose."

----------------

After they had eventually headed downstairs, Ron and Harry made their way out to the nearby field for a bit of Quidditch practice. Mrs. Weasley had warned them not to stray too far off.

"Women, honestly!" Ron cried, his broom thrown over his shoulder. "Won't leave us alone, will they?"

Harry had spent a quiet morning sitting with Ginny, talking about the problem between Ron and Hermione. It was getting to be quite annoying right now. Even at breakfast, the two had bickered about table manners, the sharing of food and when not to feed the animals at the table.

Harry just shook his head as they trudged up the hill.

Once they'd reached the appropriate field, the two kicked off on their brooms. A few flights round and Harry was just brimming with happiness. Flying really was a one-of-a-kind experience. Nothing could quite compare.

Ron was whizzing about the place, also clearly enjoying himself.

They took turns to throw a homemade quaffle. Ron had tried bewitching it to just fly at them but after it had tried to bash their skulls in repeatedly, Harry had suggested they stop. A tree had been transfigured into suitable goalhoops and the two boys had a few laughs trying to get the quaffle past one another.

"Ah, better luck next time, Harry!" Ron yelled, laughing, as Harry bolted after the falling quaffle. His eyes then alighted on two figures approaching.

Harry came to a thumping stop as he hopped off his broom and in front of Ginny and Hermione.

"We've come too," Ginny said, grinning. Hermione looked annoyed. Everyone knew she didn't much enjoy Quidditch but she'd rather be with her friends than cooped up inside.

Harry grinned, "Cool, then we can have a beater-"

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Ron groused, alighting beside Harry. He was glaring at Ginny, who was holding what appeared to be an old battered broom. "That's mine!" Ron cried.

Ginny glared at him, "You have your new Cleansweep, Ron. It's mine now!"

"But-"

"Ron, do you really think it's fair to not give Ginny your old beat up broom while you fly on a whizzing Cleansweep?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Ron grumbled a "Fine," and Ginny gave Harry a grin. Hermione huffed and moved away to sit on a nearby boulder, a large book in hand.

"You'll be all right, Hermione?" Harry asked, as both Ron and Ginny kicked off.

The brunette nodded, "Yes, I will, thank you, Harry."

Harry sighed before kicking off and shooting into the air.

The three players spent a good hour tossing the quaffle between them. Hermione helped Harry charm a round boulder to act much like a bludger and zoom about the field with them. Ginny had great fun being a beater and took almost every opportunity to almost bludgeon Ron with her bat. Ron, in turn was greatly annoyed at her ability to evade him. Harry would sometimes wait for minutes at a time until they'd both stopped messing about.

When it was Ron's turn to be beater, he whacked the bludger with enough force that he broke the bat. "Reparo!" Ginny readily fixed it and they were off again.

"Harry! look out!" Ron bellowed as the bludger came up behind him. Zooming in, he used all his strength to whack the offending ball out of the field. Only, he hadn't meant to knock it quite so far that it whistled towards-

"Hermione!" Both Ginny and Ron yelled.

"AAh!" Hermione yelped as they great bludger thumped into the book she was reading, knocking her off the boulder backwards. A flutter of paper, and she fell with a thud to the stony ground.

Ron landed beside her, "Hermione! Are you all right? Sorry!" He bent to help her up, only to duck once more as the bludger zipped past.

"I'm _fine_, Ron!" she said loudly, her face red. She stood up and surveyed the damage. The pages of her book had scattered everywhere, the torn cover lying at her feet.

"Reparo," Ron muttered, hoping for the best, but alas, too many pages had already flown off. The book shook and tried to reassemble itself but it just flopped to the ground.

"Sorry," Ron murmured.

Hermione gave him a hard look. "It's all right. I know it wasn't intentional."

Ron nodded.

"Well, what now?" Ginny asked, standing beside Ron.

"Nothing," Hermione sighed. "I suppose I could just sit here." She didn't look very thrilled at the thought.

"You could join us," Harry offered.

"Yeah!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and down, "Oh, do Hermione! We could have boys versus girls!"

Hermione did not like this idea at all. Harry knew she didn't fly well at all.

"Don't be daft, Ginny," Ron said, peevishly, "We've only got three brooms anyway."

Hermione glared at him, annoyed that he was deciding for her.

"Hermione can fly with one of us, that's all," Harry offered.

Hermione bit her lip. That sounded a bit more plausible. "I suppose I could try..."

"Yes!" Ginny crowed, "Join me, Hermione!"

Ron eyed Harry, annoyed. Hermione hesitated before attempting to climb on the back of Ginny's broom. "All right?" Ginny asked, Hermione clinging to her shirt.

"I think so," Hermione said, clearly nervous.

"Off we go then!" Ginny said, kicking off. Only, they didn't exactly shoot into the sky. Instead, Ginny's broom laboured to climb higher. "What?" Ginny asked, annoyed. She pulled at her broom. It jerked up but wouldn't fly any higher than a foot off the ground.

"Well, that sucks," Ron said. "Too much weight, I'd guess."

Both Ginny and Hermione gave him death glares. "You shut up!" Ginny hissed.

Harry raised his hands, "Okay, well, how about Hermione flies with me? My broom should handle it."

"What, exactly, do you mean by "handle it"?" Hermione asked, arms folded. Her and Ginny climbed off the quivering broom.

"Ah," Harry rubbed his skull, "Nothing. Just get on, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated, looked at Ron, then slipped onto the broom behind Harry. When he kicked off, Hermione's fingers gripped Harry's arm hard. Ron sighed, mounted his broom and flew after them. He took his position at the goalpost.

"You all right, Hermione?" Harry asked as they zipped through the air.

"Y-yes!" Hermione said, clearly frightened.

"Oop, watch it!" Harry cried as a bludger careened in. He took evasive action and flipped them over sideways. Hermione gave a shriek.

"Harry!"

"It's all right, Hermione," Harry said, realizing he should probably fly a little slower before Hermione strangled him. "We'll try our luck as chaser, all right? Just watch. It's fun."

Hermione highly doubted this and her choice to join in. Being so far off the ground had her shaking in her shoes. "Just, be sure to-HARRY!"

She shrieked loudly as they dipped suddenly, Harry aiming to catch the quaffle Ginny had just thrown. They flipped through the air, Harry's Firebolt faster than anything Hermione had ever ridden.

She gave a loud shriek again as they rose suddenly, her arms clamping vice-like around Harry's waist.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She yelled, her eyes closed. Harry twirled the broom up, then shot down again, coming to a halt, a foot off the ground. Hermione was shaking.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, "I guess it's a bit fast, isn't it?"

Hermione fell off the broom, shaking. _Never again!_ she thought to herself as she stood. _Ever!_

Ron suddenly landed beside her, "You okay?" he asked, arm on her shoulder.

"You sure can scream," Ginny said from above them. Hermione eyed her warily. Ginny grinned back.

"Maybe you should sit down-" Ron began.

"No!" Hermione said loudly, "I can do this!" The others looked at one another. Hermione really didn't like doing badly in anything did she?

"Well, what then?" Ron said, rubbing his head.

Hermione shook her hands and stood tall, "I'll be fine. Let's try again."

Harry raised a brow, "Uh, not after you screamed my ear off." He rubbed his ear for emphasis.

"She can ride on Ron's broom, then," Ginny supplied.

"What?" Ron cried, his blue eyes wide, "But, she just - what if - but-"

"Oh, grow up, Ron," Ginny huffed, annoyed.

"But!" Ron protested, his face heating up. Harry raised a brow at him.

"Come on, Ron, let Hermione play." Ron gave him an acidic look.

Hermione looked uneasy. Ron, red-faced, looked at her. "Well, get on then," he muttered harshly.

Hermione thought she saw a smirk pass between Harry and Ginny, but tucked it away as she clambered on behind Ron, trying to keep her distance.

As they rose into the air, Hermione gulped, her hands gripping Ron's shirt. "Hold on," Ron said, flying up back to his position as keeper. He was trying not to think of how close Hermione sat to him. He needed to concentrate, not feel his face burning with embarrassment.

He was too unbalanced to concentrate and missed the first two quaffles Ginny shot at him.

"Come on, Ron!" Ginny howled, "Grow a backbone, will you?"

"I am!" Ron yelled back. He hovered between the middle ring and the left, fully aware of Hermione's shaky breathing. He could feel her fingers tightly pulling at his t-shirt.

Harry aimed a shot at the right hoop and Ron jerked the broom, Hermione gasping. He missed it, scowling. Harry laughed.

"Would you hold on properly!" Ron hissed to Hermione, "If you fall off, what then?"

"I don't know!" Hermione hissed back, "Maybe if you could keep your balance!"

"Stop bickering!" Harry yelled, "Get in the game!"

Ron huffed and ducked as a bludger missed his left ear. He darted across the pitch, aiming for Ginny's latest shot. His arm reached out in front of him, stretching ... and he managed to grab the spinning ball. Hermione gave a gasp of a cheer. "Yes!"

Feeling a bit better, Ron pelted it back across the field. "Look out!" Hermione cried, alerting him to an oncoming bludger. He ducked, as did she. "Woohoo!" Hermione cheered, getting into it. Ron couldn't help smiling as they rose in the air. Finally, the game really got into gear and it seemed Hermione was warming to the charms of Quidditch. She helped Ron more than he'd acknowledge, by calling out at bludgers.

They saved a few goals, even Hermione saving one as Ron ducked Ginny's beater bat.

"Watch it!" Ron yelled. Hermione was cheering again. He saw she held the quaffle and even he couldn't help laughing.

"Not bad, Hermione!" He took both hands off the broom, ready to receive a backward high-five. A mistake.

They immediately dropped out of the air, Hermione shrieking. She clamped both arms around his waist as they fell.

"Whoops!" Ron said, grabbing the broom handle again. They lifted up, Hermione shaking a little.

When Harry flew past, he noticed the redness of Ron's ears and put it down to the proximity of Hermione. Harry gave Ginny a wink.

Hermione realized she was safe before letting go suddenly. "Watch it, Ron!" she said, her face pink. She too, could feel his closeness and hadn't admitted to herself how safe it felt holding onto Ron.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not looking at her. He could feel her hands on his hips. She hadn't fully retracted them.

As the game got further into the afternoon, the four students cheered and bellowed at one another. Ron and Hermione did dismal work as chaser and beater. Hermione wielding the bat didn't do much good as she ended up just belting Ron about the ears every time she swung.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch. Hermione was clambering off Ron's broom, her hair a mess and her cheeks red. It had actually been rather ... fun.

"Thanks, Ron," she said, smiling happily.

He noticed this too, "Uh, sure, no problem," he uttered, rubbing his neck.

After Ginny and Harry had landed, the four of them traipsed back to the Burrow. All of them feeling rather pleased about themselves.

--------------

to be continued...

A/N: Well, second installment. Don't worry, this story is all planned out. I'm HOPING to have it done before Deathly Hallows comes out. Sort of as an end to an era, right? Yeah, so thank you for reading! Apologies for spelling errors. I'm not the best re-reader:D


	3. Chapter 3

**A Weasley Compensation**

by Nejinee

Chapter 3:

A Weasley Reputation

-------------

"Pass the cheese, Ron," Ginny said, arm outstretched.

The four friends sat about the kitchen table, enjoying the feast set up for them by Mrs. Weasley. Today not even Mr. Weasley had managed a trip home. Lunchtime was unordinarily quiet without the rest of the family about.

"You can reach," Ron garbled around a mouthful of potato salad. Ginny looked ready to curse him.

"Oh here," Hermione said, eyes rolling. She handed the block of cheese to Ginny. "You're so difficult, Ron."

Ron ignored this. The four of them chewed their food, enjoying the mixture of breads, salads and dairy.

"So we up for more quidditch then?" Harry asked, spooning out some salad for himself. Ginny shook her head. "I can't. Mum's taking me into town in a bit. We'll have to continue later."

Even Hermione looked a little saddened by this.

"Well, we still have three brooms," Ron said, biting into his massively overstuffed sandwich.

"Hey, yeah!" Harry cried, "You could fly with us, Hermione!"

Hermione looked a bit worried at this. "I don't know..." she uttered.

"Oh come on, 'mione," Ron said, "It'll be fun."

Ginny smiled at her too, making her feel like she really ought to.

"We'll see," she said, taking a sip of her juice.

When they'd finished up, Harry and Ron dragged Hermione back outside while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley made use of the Floo network.

"But! I have this new book I need to read! It's about curses and finding dark enchantments in old places like-"

"Can't hear you!" Harry sang, pulling her up the hill. Ron laughed, carrying both his and Ginny's brooms.

"We'll make a quidditch player out of you yet," Ron laughed. When they reached the field, Harry bewitched the bludger stone and was pleased to see his spellwork wasn't half bad. He climbed on his broom and along with Ron, shot into the air, savouring the feeling.

He and Ron raced across the field, spinning and returning, laughing loudly.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron yelled waving at the girl below.

Hermione just stood there, arms crossed. "I can't," she uttered.

"What?" Ron yelled back, "Can't hear you!"

Hermione fumed, " I said, I CAN'T!"

Harry looked at Ron, puzzled. The two of them drifted lower, hovering in front of a very annoyed Hermione.

"Why not?" Harry asked. He saw Ginny's broom still lying in the ground.

"I don't..." Hermione sighed, her arms dropping lankly to her sides, "I'm not a good flier, all right?"

"Well, we know that," Ron said without thinking.

At the girl's glare, he amended it, "I mean, we know you don't much _like_ flying, but surely by now you can give it another go?" He looked sheepishly between Hermione and Harry, who was shaking his head.

Hermione didn't really like this idea. "I'd rather not, thanks. I'll just watch."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then shut it.

"Well," Ron muttered, "If you're sure..."

The two boys shrugged and lifted back into the sky. Hermione watched their ascent, a faint hint of jealousy flitting through her. Watching them fly was really amazing. Even Ron, on his Cleansweep, was a pretty good flier. No match for Harry's firebolt, but good nonetheless. with Ginny, the three of them made a good team. Hermione scrunched up her face and sat down on her usual boulder. Arms folded, she watched them laugh and dodge as the bludger pelted around the pitch.

Up in the air, Harry paused to talk to Ron. "We need to get her flying," he said, smiling wryly.

"Yeah, seriously," Ron said, looking down at a very angry-looking Hermione. "It was fun earlier with her in the game."

"Oh really?" Harry said, grinning. He wiped the smile off when Ron looked back at him.

"So what'll we do?" Ron asked.

Hermione could see them up there, chatting away. She was annoyed that she couldn't hear them. Obviously they were muttering about her lack of quidditch skills. She was a little frustrated when they both looked down at her, then resumed their conversation.

_Definitely talking about me_, she thought. She was a little surprised though, to see them flying lower before they hopped off their brooms in front of her.

"Right," Ron said, "Hermione, it's time you got over yourself and learnt to fly."

Harry kicked him. "What Ron means is, we'll give you lessons. How's that sound?"

He could see her eyes flick between the two of them, watching for clues. "I don't-" she started but Harry cut her off.

"Just try it, Hermione! Once you get into it, you'll see, it's not so hard."

She looked at Harry's innocently pleading expression. Sighing, she dropped her arms, "Oh, _all right_. Honestly, and you say I nag."

Both boys' faces split into grins. "Great!" they chimed.

"Well, how about Harry trying to get you started. After all, he's a lot better than me and has that natural talent thing going on." Ron said.

Harry raised a brow, "Sure." He bent and handed Hermione the battered Comet Two-sixty. She mounted the broom as Ron stepped back.

"Can you not watch my dismal failure, please?" she asked him. Ron looked surprised.

"Oh! Right, Sorry." He picked up the lost quaffle and climbed into the air, intent on practising his throws on the other side of the field.

Harry watched him go. "You're so hard on him," he said.

Hermione just shrugged.

Harry shook his head, "All right, first thing, show me if you can, at least, lift off."

Hermione gripped the broomstick handle tightly, recalling her lessons from first year. She shut her eyes and willed the broom to move upwards. After a few moments, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, you'll need to kick off, you know."

Hermione nodded, "Okay...just...hold on..."

She gently bent her knees and gave a weak jump. Her broom lifted jerkily then dropped as she shrieked.

Harry caught her before she fell. Laughing, he corrected her stance.

"A jump, Hermione, not a weak little push. Don't make me throw you into the air." He grinned at her scared but angry expression.

"I told you I'm not good at this!" she hissed, her hair billowing in the breeze.

Harry nodded, "All right, give it another go. Except this time, kick off really hard. Don't be afraid of flying up. As long as you keep your eyes open and your hands on the broom, you'll be fine."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

She focused and glared at her broom, daring it to contradict her. _1...2...3_...

"Yeeek!" She screamed as the broom shot off the ground. Harry immediately hopped on his own broom and followed her ascent. "Harry! I'm going to fall!" she cried, scared out of her wits. She shut her eyes.

"Hermione! Don't!" Harry bellowed. He grabbed her arm, making her look at him. "It's okay, you're flying!"

Though even to Harry this seemed a bit of a lie. Hermione's broom was shaking erratically, matching her emotions. Even as he held her, Harry could feel her descending slowly, his arm being pulled down.

"Fly," he said to her, not letting go, "Do it Hermione!"

"I am!" she yelled, her eyes frantic. They were a long way up and she could just imagine splitting her head against the ground below.

"Try harder!" Harry yelled, annoyed at her attempt.

"I AM!" she screamed, her eyes wide and scared. Instead of it helping, Harry suddenly felt her jerking him down. She was falling, broom and all.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as his grip was lost and she plummeted through the air. "HARRY!"

Harry cursed and shot after her, the wind whooshing past his ears. _Damnit..._ he thought, seeing the ground rising up.

"OOF!" Hermione felt the blow and tumbled heavily onto the ground, her broom flying out from under her. The fall was softer that she expected and only then realized that the following groan of pain wasn't her own.

"Ron!" she cried, speechless.

"Bloody hell, 'mione," Ron said, rolling onto his back, rubbing his side. He'd obviously just flown in and buffeted her fall with his own flight. They'd rolled a few paces but overall, neither was hurt.

Hermione's heart thumped gratefully. "Thanks," she said as he rolled over.

"Not a problem," Ron winced, standing up. Harry landed and offered Hermione a hand.

"Sorry," he said, pulling her upright. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, upset that her attempt at flying had fallen short. Again.

"Don't be upset, Hermione," Harry said, seeing her saddened face, "We'll give it another go, all right?"

"But I can't!" she cried, her eyes wide, welling up. "It honestly frightens me!"

Harry didn't say anything. Ron came up behind him. Hermione brushed a tear away, embarrassed at being upset over flying, of all things.

"S'okay, Hermione," Ron said, "You don't have to fly."

"But you could earlier!" Harry continued, cutting him off. "With Ron. That worked well, didn't it?"

Hermione sniffed and gave a short nod. She had enjoyed flying that morning, but she wasn't the one behind the broom and she'd had Ron keeping an eye out. That was different.

"But-" she said.

"But nothing," Harry continued, "Now if it makes you feel any better, it's probably your head full of brainy things that's keeping your grounded."

Even Hermione had to smile at this.

Harry was glad to see it. "Now why don't we try again. Ron can stay and help."

Hermione looked between the two boys. Both, apparently, interested in her flying welfare. She couldn't disappoint them, could she? Even if in the end she knew they'd be using her flying skills only to partake in quidditch.

"Oh, fine," she said, smiling. "Get on with it then."

Harry restarted his lesson and Ron stood back to observe. He watched Harry direct Hermione on her stance and sitting position. All the beginner's lessons had to be redone. Hermione couldn't seem to get over the loss of gravity. The minute her toes lifted off the ground, she shook and the broom gave out. Harry was getting frustrated.

"Stop reaching for the ground with your feet," he said, "You've got to sit on the broom and stay that way."

Hermione nodded, her face pink. She felt like a five-year old. Ron watched as she tried again and again, failing each time.

Eventually, Harry gave up. "Okay, well, let's try again tomorrow." Ginny was coming up the hill now, waving.

Hermione sighed, knowing she hadn't really done any better. Clearly flying was never meant to be a skill of hers.

"You know," Ron said as Harry went over to greet Ginny, "You shouldn't worry so much about falling off."

Hermione looked up, still standing over the broom. "Well, it's scary, thinking I could just plummet to a grisly death, Ron."

Ron nodded, "I know, I know but you've got to think reasonably. I mean, there's worse things up there than falling off your blimmin' broom."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Like what?"

"Like Ginny's bat," Ron said, grinning, "Or a bludger out of nowhere. That's what's so cool about flying. You could flip upside down and roll over at any second to dodge them and STILL be up in the air. You just have to see it as a sort of, well, I guess a sort of freedom. You can do things up there," Ron pointed to the sky, "That you can't do down here."

Hermione looked into the clouds, thinking of the times during the quidditch cups and how all the players hardly ever flew sitting upright. Most of the time was spent upside-down and hanging on by just the hands and of course, being nailed by bludgers.

"I suppose," she said, smiling at her thoughts.

"So why not give it another go?" Ron said, moving to stand beside her. "Just push off and imagine yourself gently floating up. You don't need to zoom off, but the kick is still pretty essential."

Hermione nodded, gripping the broom tightly. She imagined herself floating straight up. Smoothly and gently, but not too fast. Taking a deep breath, she pushed hard at the ground.

"Ooh!" she cried as her broom rose steadily then stopped, about three feet in the air.

"Look! Ron! I'm-I'm doing it!" she squealed excitedly. The minute she stopped thinking it though, she dropped back onto her feet. "Ohh.." she said, confused.

Ron laughed, "You need to keep thinking of flying, Hermione. Stop wondering about dinner, all right?" He moved closer, "And try standing with both feet facing the same way. Right now they're facing out. It'll unbalance you."

Hermione nodded and concentrated again.

As Ginny and Harry approached, they were surprised to see Hermione's form start to rise gently into the air. "Oh!" Ginny cried, clapping, "I didn't know you were training Hermione!"

Harry looked on, "Er, I'm not."

Ron seemed pleased too, giving Hermione a clap or two.

"Good one," he said as she dropped back down.

"So you ready to go then?" Ginny said, leaning on Ron's broom. She grinned devilishly.

Ron frowned, turning, "No, obviously not."

"Well I want to play quidditch," she said, "Harry too."

Harry shook his hands in front of him he mouthed a _No, it's all right, really! _

Ron wanted to play too but... Hermione would be left out again.

"I know!" he crowed, grabbing the edge of Hermione's broom as it rose again, "We'll share brooms!"

Hermione frowned, "But Ron, I won't be-"

"I'll be on back," Ron said, arms wide, "That way, you can fly and guide us, while I keep an eye on you."

Harry smiled at these words. Ginny snorted. "Whatever gets you two flying, I'm up for it," she said, grinning.

Hermione looked at their expectant faces, "Okay...but promise you won't make me fly fast or too high or-"

"Got it!" Ron cried, grabbing his broom from Ginny. He mounted and motioned Hermione closer. She climbed off the Comet and handed it to its rightful owner. Ginny and Harry leapt off into the air. Hermione wavered before stepping over the broom handle and holding on.

"Okay," Ron said, "Now kick off." Hermione nodded, concentrating on her feet. She pushed, and not realizing Ron would too, they shot straight up into the air.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, "Hold on tight!"

Hermione nodded, her fear enveloping her. Her hands shook and she battled to keep her wits about her. The wind rushed past, buffeting them until Ron leaned forward and gave the handle a tug. They immediately straightened up and slowed. When they stopped, Hermione dared not look down. She gulped in great lumps of air, trying to calm herself down. "Ron. Ron. Ron!" She squeaked, her eyes staring straight through the clouds.

"It's okay," Ron said reassuringly, "We're fine. Now pay attention and try thinking of moving down to where Harry is." He pointed down and to the right.

When Hermione moved her gaze there, she shook uncontrollably. Yes, there were Harry and Ginny, looking up at them but also, behind them, stretched a great, long distance between them and the ground.

"Oh my god," she hissed, her eyes wide, "We're going to die!"

"We are not," Ron said, "Now just guide the broom. That's it, hold tight. Down we go..."

And yes, they were moving! Down through the clouds, Harry coming closer every second. Hermione was aware of Ron's weight behind her and she felt calmer, knowing he was there.

"All right up there?" Harry called as they approached. He looked a little worried.

"Yeah," Ron yelled back.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Her smile reached them and Hermione felt herself strengthen. She knew with this lot around there was no way she could fall.

"Great job, Hermione!" Harry crowed once they'd settled down beside him. He patted her on the shoulder. He also noticed how much she was shaking.

"I-I did it!" she panted, her arms stiff as boards.

She felt elated. Here she was, God knows how many feet in the air, and she was flying!

"You want to try getting near the goalhoops then?" Harry asked.

"All right, we'll be keeper first," Ron said, nodding. Ginny pulled out her beater's bat. Harry smiled.

Before long, Hermione had garnered most of the necessary skills for flying. She could turn (albeit a bit shakily), and she could rise above and below the hoops. Ron cheered her on, even though she just couldn't get near enough to the quaffle when it whizzed their way.

"You need to go faster," Ron said over her shoulder.

"I'm trying," Hermione said, huffing. Really, though, she was petrified of going faster.

As another shot flew past them into the goalhoop, Ron groaned.

"Well, why don't you fly, then!" Hermione yelled, finally annoyed enough with Ron to let it out. "I can't learn it all in an instant, Ron!"

"Fine!" Ron said, exasperated, "Land so we can swap positions."

Hermione landed unsteadily, aided by Ron's longer legs. She climbed off and he slipped forward, grabbing the handle.

"Well, are you getting on?" he asked.

She fumed, "I don't see how I'm needed now you're in the driving seat!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, Hermione! Let's get into the game, that's all! You've done really well today!"

Hermione held her fists at her sides, "But still not good enough, am I?"

Ron opened his mouth.

"Hermione," Ginny said, floating past, "Just get on the flippin' broom."

The bushy-haired girl scowled at her friend. "Fine!" she hissed, climbing back on. "But don't go too fa_aaaaaaast!" _She yelped as Ron kicked off, bulleting them into the air.

"Ron!" she shrieked, hiding behind him.

"Come on, Hermione, embrace it!" he yelled over the wind.

She felt her stomach twist as Ron twirled them around. As her body lifted away from the broom, Hermione gasped and clamped her arms around Ron and her legs around the broom.

"Please stop!" she cried, her stomach protesting violently. "Stop Ron!"

Ron did as he was asked, slowing to a halt. He then noticed how she was shaking, her hands knotted at his waist.

"Hermione?" he asked tentaively, worry etched into his brow. Maybe he'd overdone it just then. A bit too much flair perhaps.

"Just..." she whispered, "Just let me relax. That was awful."

He felt instantly bad. "Sorry." He looked over his shoulder but could only see her mane of hair.

"It's all right," she said quietly.

"You two all right up there?" Ginny hollered from across the pitch. "Ron, you idiot! Don't fly like a moron!"

Ron blushed red. "You okay?" he asked Hermione, who was holding him tightly against her. He felt the blood rush to his face. His ears felt hot.

Sighing, Hermione nodded, "Okay, just, let's get on with this."

Ron continued to fly them about, keeping aware of when Hermione felt the need to slow down or stop. Though it hampered their gameplay, she got better and interpreting the next move.

Ron ducked as the bludger came from the side. Hermione gave it a wallop and sent if flying off again. Harry, who was keeper and Ginny, Chaser, gave a shout.

"Great job, Hermione!"

She beamed, her one arm still around Ron. She hadn't dared to let go, for fear of falling.

"Nice shot," Ron said, grinning. He angled them towards Ginny who was now barrelling down the pitch, quaffle in hand.

"Try and get the quaffle," Ron said, racing towards his sister.

"What are you up to?" Ginny yelled as they approached.

"Bludger!" Ron yelled. Ginny gasped and ducked, looking the other way. As they slid past her, Hermione leaned out and pulled the quaffle free of Ginny's arm.

"WHAT? Hermione!" Ginny yelled, a smile breaking through her surprise.

Hermione giggled and Ron laughed as they flew towards Harry, Ginny giving chase. Ron laid low, giving Hermione the go-ahead. She dropped the bat in the hand around Ron and sat up, her hand moving to grasp his shoulder. With the quaffle hand, she pulled back, aimed and threw it at the nearest goalhoop.

Harry lunged for it, the quaffle flicking across his fingertips, before spinning into the hoop behind.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed.

"Woo!" Ron yelled. Hermione hugged him from behind. Ron instantly blushed to his hair, trying not to feel too pleased.

"We're a good team," Hermione said, laughing. Ron gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, not too shabby."

The evening light was waning and the quartet agreed it was time to retire. Harry and Ginny raced to the ground while Ron took it easy, giving Hermione time to adjust.

"There we are," he said once they'd landed. Ginny and Harry, brooms on shoulders, had begun the trek back to the Burrow.

"That...that was all right," Hermione said, climbing off. Ron shook his hair and laughed at the state of Hermione's. She patted her curls, not too surprised to find them all over the place.

"Oh, well," she laughed and messed them up some more. She pulled the lot back and twisted it into a thick knot, most of it now out of her face.

Ron saw how her eyes shone in the sunlight and how easy-going her smile had become. This was the best Hermione of them all. Besides the know-it-all, nosy, bossy, careful and wary Hermiones, this one was his favourite. The carefee one.

"It suits you," he said.

Hermione blinked, "What does?"

He pointed at her head, "Your hair up like that. You never wear it up."

Hermione blushed a little. "Well...I do sometimes. You just never notice."

Ron rolled his eyes. Figures. His grin was wide and made her laugh some more.

"Come on then," she said, her legs wobbling, "Dinnertime, I expect."

Ron nodded, his red locks flopping into his eyes. Hermione giggled again and pressed her palm across his forehead, moving the hair out of the way.

Ron paused, enjoying the feel of her closeness.

"You were good today," he murmured honestly. "Real good."

"Thanks," Hermione said, her smile softening, "I had a great teacher."

Ron just blushed at this. "Well, I don't know about that."

They went silent, each looking away, then back at the other.

"Well..." Ron said, scratching his head.

"We should get in," Hermione completed for him, stepping back.

Ron swung his broom onto his shoulder and Hermione stretched her arms.

Together, they smiled and started the walk back down the hill to the possibly angry-mother filled Burrow.

--------------

to be continued...

A/N: And installment three! Aren't you lucky! Haha. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Weasley Compensation**

by Nejinee

Chapter 4:

A Weasley Celebration

-------------

Harry was more than pleased that Ron and Hermione seemed to have settled their feud. They hardly argued, at least not in his company and he felt it helped in the long run. It made enjoying his stay at the Burrow more believable.

The downside, however, was that he was to return to Privet Drive to spend one last summer with the Dursleys.

"Now, Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley fretted as Ron dragged Harry's trunk out of the muggle taxi. "Do keep an eye out, we'll be sending you an owl before long and you'll be back with us in a flash. Big event, you know." Her eyes glittered, either with sadness or merriment, Harry wasn't sure.

"I'll be fine," he said reassuringly, looking up at the little house that had been 'home' since he was a baby. He sighed, imagining he could see Aunt Petunia peeking out the front room window.

The days passed, slow as ever and Harry was keen to find that the Dursleys paid him no heed. They were wary, though, whenever he sat at dinner with them or joined them in the living room. Harry knew they only recalled Dumbledore's last visit the summer before. He laughed, imagining how happy they must feel, knowing he wouldn't be back.

A letter arrived from Ron after another week. Pig fluttered into his room and perched atop Hedwig's cage, hooting a hello to the snowy owl. Hedwig merely gave a ruffle of her feathers.

_Harry_, it said,

_We'll come get you on Saturday afternoon, in the muggle taxi. Mum said it's only me this time, since that incident with the fireplace and the twins. Should be great fun though! Make sure you bring your rubbish and tell the Dursleys you won't be coming back. I bet that'd cheer them up!_

_cheers,  
Ron_

Harry was gleeful. Only two days away. He didn't bother telling the Dursleys until Saturday morning though. He felt he could withhold this informationa and drag out their suffering a tad.

"'Allo!" Ron cried on Saturday afternoon, as Harry dragged his trunk out the front door. The Dursleys were terrified. They hid behind the curtains, watching for spying neighbours.

"They're not coming out, then?" Ron said, peering at number four. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"What? And have their heads blown off by mad magical nutters? I think not!"

Mrs Weasley fretted, helping the cab driver lift Harry's very heavy trunk into the boot. Harry could see she was tempted to just levitate it in, but held back.

The ride back to the Burrow was fairly long and winding. Harry used the time to catch up with Ron.

"Well, the twins are back home, so you'll be sharing with me and them. Bill's staying with Charlie in their room and Fleur's been rooming with Ginny."

Harry blinked, "What on earth for?"

Both Ron and Mrs Weasley looked at him. Ron cracked into a grin. "The wedding, Harry! Remember? Bill? Fleur?"

Harry caught Mrs Weasley's expression. She didn't look fully impressed with the idea.

"I forgot," he said, laughing. "Right. Wedding."

"You brought your dress robes, I hope, Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, brought every little thing this time." It was a final step, removing all his belongings from Privet Drive.

"All right," Ron said happily, "Well, Hermione'll be arriving tomorrow and-"

"What?" Harry said, "I thought she was at the Burrow up til now."

Ron shook his head, "Nah, she went the day after you. Said her parents had business and something to attend to." Ron shrugged.

Harry wondered at his two friends. Shaking his head, he wondered if they'd ever fully understand their predicament.

"Not to worry," Mrs Weasley said, cutting into Harry's thoughts, "We'll have our Hermione back soon enough. Ginny'll have someone else to talk to, instead of moping about all the time."

Ron gave a look that indicated his disbelief in his mother's words. Clearly Ginny's moping had nothing to do with Hermione. Harry hoped not, at least.

When they finally reached the lane up to the village of Ottery St Catchpole, The three of them got out the taxi and Harry attended to the muggle money Mrs Weasley was fumbling with.

Upon reaching the Burrow, it's towering rooms and walls patched together, Harry's face broke into a grin. He felt he was home again.

-----------

The rest of the day simply consisted of Harry unpacking and moving his stuff into Ron's already overcrowded bedroom. The twins greeted Harry and mentioned thay'd taken a week off work 'to recover'. Harry doubted they needed recovering from anything. All their hard work seemed to be a bother to other people who were subjects of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Harry had great fun at dinner and was inordinately happy to see Ginny again.

By the next day, Hermione had arrived, though she looked terribly flustered as though she'd just rushed out her home, her hair a bedraggled mess and clad in her oldest, worn clothes.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Weasley," Hermione cried, "I'm afraid my parents only got back last night from Dublin and I haven't had time to wash my clothes. I think they must pong a bit."

"Not a problem, dear," Mrs Weasley said, magically lifting Hermione's bag into the air. "We'll have it all washed and sorted." And before Harry's eyes, Hermione's bag was opened, emptied and all its contents went zooming outside into the large water barrel used solely for washing clothes. Hermione looked beyond grateful.

Harry walked Hermione back up to Ron's room where they caught up on everything. Hermione told him of the latest news in the Daily Prophet. "A few more killings," Hermione said, eyes worried, "No witnesses, of course and terrible terrible news that people have been disappearing again. Greyback's also been sighted," at this she looked at Harry who was thinking the same thing: Where was Professor Lupin? Was he still with the Werewolves? Was he safe?

Before long, Ron arrived home after playing out in the orchard with Charlie. He burst into the room saying, "Oi! Harry, Mum's said Hermione's-oh! There you are!" He grinned, spotting a very scruffy looking Hermione. "Why you dressed up like a house-elf then? Taking on their lifestyles as well as their rights?"

Hermione glared at him, positively fuming. Harry just shook his head.

Eventually, the Weasley household was full to busting. Every evening was spent eating outside, under the moonlight. Fleur looked ravishing as ever, her silvery hair floating around her. Harry was happy to see her affection for Bill hadn't waned in the slightest. His scars were certainly noticeable but it seemed to up his appeal more than anything. He had a mostly raw steak in front of him, which Fleur was cutting into sizeable chunks.

"Zere we are," she cooed, feeding a piece to him. Harry heard the twins making gagging sounds.

"Disgusting," Fred said.

"Trying to eat here," George added.

Ron seemed a little interested though, his eyes still flicking over to Fleur. He didn't blush half as much as he used to in front of her, but even Harry could see he was affected.

Ginny was grumbling from beside the twins, "You should hear her at night, though. Never stops yapping about _'ow lucky she ees to 'ave found such a wonderful, charming wizard!'"_ Ginny shook her head and bit into her own food.

Harry smirked. Fleur still obviously irked the girls at the table. Hermione took turns to glare at the part Veela, her contempt more than obvious.

Hermione had donned her clean, normal clothes once more. She'd said her parents' conference in Ireland had gone on too long and they'd almost missed their flight home. "I was almost considering the Knight bus," she said as she speared a tomato wedge, "But I thought that might terrify my parents."

"Would they even notice it, though?" Harry said as he chewed.

Hermione looked up, "I think so, as long as I assured them it existed. They're pretty used to me pointing out wizarding things now. They can find the Leaky Cauldron, at least."

"Yeah, but Muggles don't see everything," Ron said around a mouthful of chicken, "Like Stan says, they just aren't capable of seeing it most of the time."

Hermione eyed him, "And you know all about being a muggle then, Ron?"

Ron shook his head, "No, but they're not really _aware_ are they?"

Hermione grumbled something about wizards not being very sharp either.

"So!" Mr Weasley cried, standing, "Tomorrow's the day, eh?" He nodded and winked at Fleur and Bill who both smiled happily. Tomorrow we welcome a new member to the Weasley family. And I couldn't be more pleased or proud of my oldest son and his dear fiancee."

Fleur gave Bill a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad," Bill said, arm around Fleur.

"Last night as a free man, eh Bill?" George said from down the table. Fleur gave him a sharp look.

"Better make the most of it, mate," Fred added, "Kiss your freedom good-bye and all that lot."

"Now boys," Mr Weasley said good-naturedly, "It's not all that bad."

Fleur gave him a waspish look, as did Mrs Weasley, "I-I of course mean it's a changing point ... in a man's life. Finding his true one and ... and ... finding happiness, family, companionship ..." he seemed lost then, as both women stared him down.

Bill laughed, "All right Dad, I get it."

The twins just grinned more. Ron was watching Fleur and Bill as the two smiled at one another. Hermione was frowning at her plate.

"Good on you, though," Harry said, raising his glass, "We need more good news, right?" He grinned at Bill who smiled right back.

"Thanks, Harry," he said, raising his glass too. Fleur glittered with happiness.

"Zank you 'Arry," she said in her floaty voice, clearly in adoration. Harry just grinned.

Ginny kicked him under the table.

"To the couple!" Charlie cried, also raising his glass. The table chimed in respone, "To the couple!" and downed their drinks.

When the meal finished, Hermione and Ginny helped clear up. They shooed the boys off, not wanting, apparently, to have them overhear their conversation with Mrs Weasley. The three of them were giggling conspiratorially and both Ron and Harry slouched off.

"Daft girls," Ron grumbled, heading out the front with Harry. The moon was out and both boys walked up to the wonky fence near the foot of the drive. They clambered up and sat on the fence, taking in the quiet evening.

"You reckon things'll get better?" Ron asked, staring off into the night.

Harry thought about this, knowing Ron meant the dark times in the wizarding world. "It has to, Ron." he said, clearly.

Ron sighed and went quiet.

"I suppose it's an early start tomorrow, then?" Harry asked, thinking of the wedding.

"Nah," Ron said, "It's gonna be an afternoon thing. Mum said she wants us out of the way as they set up. She's been waiting for this day all year, all her life, her first-born's wedding. Baking cakes, mixing dishes. Merlin knows what she's made. Plus the guests'll be arriving so we'll have to just get out the way, I guess."

"Where's it going to be held? The ceremony, I mean," Harry asked, imagining a church and whites drsses and veils and vicars.

"In the back yard," Ron said, "Dad and Charlie have the plans set up. They'll be up early setting up the stuff. I don't even know how we'll fit everyone in there, but I'm sure they'll just figure it out.

Harry nodded. He could imagine Mrs Weasley banning them from the preparations due to the twins' inability to behave like civilized human beings.

The night was silent apart from a few owl hoots.

"Will Percy-" Harry said but was cut off.

"Don't know," Ron said coldly, "Hope not."

After a few more minutes, they retired to their room, intent on getting in as much sleep as possible.

The following morning, Harry was woken by the sounds of feet thundering on the stairs. By the giggles, he assumed Hermione and Ginny were up and about. Looking around sleepily, he noticed neither Ron or the twins had stirred. Thinking back on Ron's words, Harry just fell back, asleep once again.

When he was awoken again, it was by a very flustered looking Mrs Weasley.

"Up!" She cried, using her wand to flick their bedcovers off, "Boys! Up you get! It's almost time!" Her voice was shrill and nervous-sounding. From what Harry could see, she was covered in patches of flour, obviously working hard in the kitchen. "You'll all be up and dressed by the time I'm back, you understand?" she bellowed as the twins groaned and rolled over.

Ron moaned before sitting up. The four of them had hasty showers and put on their dress robes. Ron looked much better in the robes the twins had bought him. Crisply black with orange lining that shone everytime he moved about. He donned a white shirt, tie and knitted vest over grey trousers. "I feel like a ruddy magician," he growled as he pulled at his now straightened tie.

Harry smirked as he wore a similar version of the outfit, only his tie was green and his pants black. The twins shocked them all by wearing robes of shocking white. Mrs Weasley arrived soon enough in robes of deep purple, her hair in a curly updo, though she nearly had a fit when she saw them.

"What ARE you playing at?" she shrieked.

"We thought they were dashing, Mum," Fred said, tugging at his lapels.

"Aren't we dashing?" George said.

Mrs Weasley looked about ready to burst, "You two can't be SERIOUS?!"

Harry and Ron escaped the room, not wanting to be involved in the fracas.

"Phew," Ron said, entering the living room where Mr Weasley, Charlie and Bill were waiting. Bill looked extra handsome in his robes which were a lot more classic than Harry expected. The five of them waited as Mr Weasley prepped them on the course. "So Bill and Charlie'll be at the front. You two," he indicated at Harry and Ron, "will have to be seated by then. Only, leave room for your mother and I. Oh! And I'll have to make sure the Delacours are seated properly. They're out back," he whispered, "Taking in the grounds I suspect."

Before long, Mrs Weasley came bustling in, her face red with rage, "Honestly! Those two! Wearing white. WHITE! When the bride's - oh, what is WRONG with them!" She huffed about, chivvying Harry and Ron out the back and ordered them into their seats.

Harry gaped at the changed backyard. I was now a broad acre of land with a magnificent white and gold tent set up with plush seating and tons of fairies alighting in the decorations strung about.

"Where's Ginny and Hermione, then?" Ron groused, not really noticing the garden.

"Uhm, I dunno," Harry said, looking about. There were quite a few guests about. He spotted members of the order. Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and even Professor McGonagall.

Harry's face lit up when he saw Lupin alongside a very blonde and happy-looking Tonks. He waved at them, still moving up to the front row of seats.

Harry and Ron seated themselves as everyone else took their places. Before long, the wedding was in swing and Harry turned in his seat as the band clanged into music. Down the centre came the young girl, Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, and behind her a very annoyed-looking Ginny. The two of them were wearing matching robes of soft gold and though they were a bit too frilly, Harry couldn't help admiring Ginny in hers. She gave him a roll-eyed smile as she passed and turned to sit beside him.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron hissed, leaning over.

Ginny glared at him as though to say "Be quiet!"

And in time too, for Fleur had appeared in all her beauty, bedecked in a flowing white robe that showed off her fabulous physique and perfect skin. He hair was loose and floating, her face showing only pure bliss. She knew she looked dazzling. The few men in their seats turned, goggle-eyed. Even Harry had a hard time not looking at her as she passed.

Ron was squirming in his seat, looking about, when Harry saw Hermione approach from his other side. She slipped into the seat beside Ron, clearly embarrassed for being late. "Sorry," she mouthed to Harry.

Ron turned and jumped, noticing her.

"Where've-" he began in a hush, but stopped. His eyes went wide. Harry could understand why. Hermione had obviously bought new robes for the occasion and was wearing one in a soft mint green with delicate emdroidery along the hem and sleeves. Her hair was not smooth and sleek like at the Yule ball but rather, her curls had been tamed a bit, and fell in ringlets around her shoulders. Harry was very impressed. She looked great.

"I was helping Fleur and the bridesmaids," she hissed quietly, hushing Ron. Ron didn't seem ready say much else though. He kept glancing at Hermione as she stared at Fleur and Bill, who were continuing with their ceremony.

Harry stood and clapped at the appropriate moments, extremely happy for Bill. When the couple finished off with a very daring kiss, that had Mrs Weasley blushing, Harry clapped hardest.

The party converged on the tent filled with tables and a massive buffet. Mrs Weasley accepted the compliments on her arrangements with much blushing and nodding. "Oh, you know. A mother's work is never done!"

Harry was seated at a table with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Gabrielle and the twins. George and Fred were now wearing robes in a soft beige. Fred, annoyed, told him that they hadn't worn them happily. "Mum just changed 'em as we were leaving the house. flick of the wand." He gestured an underarm flick that suggested the spell-chanter hadn't meant for anyone to see. George grunted in agreement.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Hermione said wistfully as she sat down, a plate filled with food. She sat with Ginny on her right and Harry was beside Ginny. Harry guessed she meant the ceremony, not the twins' outfits. Ron appeared and sat beside Hermione, his plate a lot fuller than hers. She was chattering on, her and Ginny.

"Fleur's dress!" she sighed.

"Oh, getting her to keep still was a right pain," Ginny said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Hermione laughed, "She was just excited, I expect. I mean, a wedding!"

The two of them sounded a lot more thrilled than either Harry or Ron. In the background, the band struck up a tune and Fleur and Bill were out on the dancefloor, gliding along to the music. Hermione and Ginny looked on, entranced. Harry caught Ron's eye and they snickered.

Fred and George weren't very surly anymore. They'd managed to coerce Lupin into dancing with Tonks and took great pleasure in both of their nervously happy faces.

"Ah, true love," George said, falling into his seat. He seemed to alarm Gabrielle, who sat quietly, not saying a thing. It appeared she'd insisted on sitting with people near her own age, rather than at Fleur's table with her parents.

Hermione was perfectly sweet to her and Harry was quite surprised to hear her utter consoling words in French.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Ron muttered, biting into his forkful of yorkshire pudding.

"Well, in Muggle school we learn second languages. Plus I took lessons on my trip to Paris." She was daintily biting at shrimp on a skewer. "This is delicious," she added. "Your mum is a brilliant cook, Ron."

Ron merely shrugged.

Harry had to agree wholeheartedly. Mrs Weasley had really outdone herself. He looked over and saw her waltzing with Mr Weasley, both of them immensely happy.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said suddenly, tugging on his sleeve, "Let's dance."

"You what?" Harry said, "But I'm still eating!"

Ginny gave him an icy look. Harry sighed, "Oh, fine! But you know I can't dance. You've seen it."

Ginny snickered, "It's all right, bigfoot."

Harry dropped his chicken leg and walked over with Ginny to the boisterous dancefloor. The music was blaring now, people dancing wildly. He could see Fleur spinning in Bill's arms.

Hermione watched them go, a look of yearning on her face. She glanced at Ron, who hadn't noticed. He was still stuffing his face and talking to Fred. Gabrielle, who sat between them, was horrified at his eating habits.

"Sho then I wosh tellin' 'im that it washn't too good of an idea..."

"Ron," Hermione said, interrupting. Ron turned and looked at her, swallowing his mouthful. "Don't you wan to dance? Harry is."

Ron glanced at his friend on the dancefloor. "Nah, I'm good, thanks. Don't want to make a fool of myself, actually." He grinned and went back to his food. Fred and George looked at one another, smirking. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but held her tongue, looking back at the dancefloor.

Tonks appeared suddenly behind Hermione and greeted her with a hug. "Hello, you lot. Not dancing, then?" She looked terribly pleased with herself.

Hermione smiled, "I saw you out there," she grinned. Tonks grinned right back and leaned down.

"Took ages to get him to dance," she indicated towards Lupin who was standing talking to Charlie. "Why aren't you out there then?"

Hermione frowned, looking at Ron. "Oh, you know. The usual."

Tonks laughed and finally noticed Gabrielle looking on wistfully. She smiled and waved. "'Allo, the name's Tonks," she extended her hand across the table. Gabrielle looked on warily. "Bit shy, 'ey?" she said kindly before standing and giving her head a shake. In a swoosh, her hair changed dramatically, falling in long silvery-blonde waves. Gabrielle was wide-eyed.

"'Ow did you..." she said softly.

Tonks laughed, shaking her new mane of hair, "Easy." She shook her head again and the hair pulled back into her usual short style although this time it was blonde with flecks of pink at the tips. Gabrielle was smiling now.

"'Zat is beautiful!" she cried, eyes wide. She stood quickly and came round the table. "Show me 'ow!"

Tonks gave one of her snorting laughs, "Sorry, can't do that. But what I can do, is get you a dance partner, ey?" She winked at a confused Gabrielle before disappearing into the crowd.

"What does she mean?" Gabrielle asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

Ron watched this conversation, not really paying attention. Tonks reappeared with her hand in Charlie's and her other one in another boy's hand (whom Ron didn't recognize.)

"Right, girls," Tonks said clearly. "Charlie, you take Hermione. Andrew, you lead miss ... er ..."

"Gabrielle," the boy said, smiling. Fleur's sister blinked then smiled, clearly having an effect on the poor unsuspecting boy.

"You know my name?" she said, eyes wide and happy.

Tonks blinked, "Yeah. Right."

Hermione laughed as Charlie led her away into the throng of dancing people. Once they were out there, he spoke. "Ron being a prat, is he?" Charlie said, good-heartedly. Hermione laughed.

"He's just Ron." She replied.

The twins were saying the same thing to Ron, across the tent.

"You idjit," Fred said, leaning over the table. Ron looked up.

"What?"

"You blinkin' moron," George added, "Can't get a message if it isn't slapping you in the face."

"What_ are_ you on about?" Ron said indignantly.

"Take a look," Fred nodded towards the dancefloor. Ron turned in his seat. He could easily see Harry and Ginny laughing as they danced in the bouncing music. Though really, did they have to do it so ... exuberantly? Fleur was twirling with Bill and even Hermione was with Charlie.

"What?" he said, turning back to glare at them.

"Hermione looks like she's taken a fancy to Charlie," George said idly, poking at his dessert.

Ron looked back at them. Hermione was laughing at something Charlie had said. "Come off it," he said, "It's Charlie! Hermione can't like him." Though as he watched them, Hermione moving to the music, Harry bumping into her too, Ron felt his insides lurching. She certainly was having fun. Maybe because it was a wedding ... Charlie was smiling too. Surely he didn't ... nah, he's too old. But even as he looked at his older brother, he remembered how popular Charlie was with the ladies. Rugged good looks he'd inherited from God knows where.

"This is stupid," he said angrily. The twins grinned at one another. "What's wrong with them? And Harry too! Dancing with Ginny like that! What kind of friends are they?"

"You'd better get out there, mate," George said, "Give 'em what for."

"That's right," Ron said, his face heating angrily, "I will. Give them a piece of my mind. And at Bill's wedding too!"

Ron stomped over, passing between the other guests. The music had stopped when he reached Hermione, who he tapped on the shoulder.

She turned and gasped, not expecting to see him. "Ron!" she cried.

"Yeah?" he said, noticing once more how the robe she wore shimmered a little in the light and how soft her hair looked, resting around her face.

"What is it?" she enquired, eyebrow raised.

"I was just-" Ron tried to think. He couldn't recall why he'd stormed over. "I was going to-"

Hermione's eyes lit up, as though expecting something.

Suddenly the music started up, only it was a soft melodic tune that had couples forming. Ron looked about, spotting Harry and Ginny looking at him. They both grinned.

When he looked back at Hermione, he saw she was fidgeting, looking about. Were they supposed to get off the dancefloor if they weren't dancing?

Ron blushed then, realizing the gravity of the situation. Crap, should he? Was it okay? Should he just sit down? He looked like a prat, didn't he?

"Well," Hermione said. Ron couldn't tell what she was asking. Was she looking for the reason he'd come over, or something else?

"I - uh," he mumbled, face heating up. Looking about to see if anyone was watching, he took a step forward and placed a hand on her waist. "Um, dance?"

Hermione looked agog. She blinked, a bit flustered and blushed pink. "Um, okay..." she stepped into his arms, her hands resting on his shoulders. Ron thought his hair was about to catch fire.

They turned slowly on the spot, his heart thumping unnaturally hard. He cleared his throat.

"So, uh," he began, "Been having fun?" His voice sounded rather squeaky.

Hermione didn't look at him, her cheeks pink. "Yes, it's been ... very nice."

"Right," he said a little too loudly. Then they were silent. As they turned slowly to the music, Ron caught Harry's eye as he too danced with Ginny. Harry said something and Ginny turned, both of them smiling at Ron. He gave them a dirty look. Ginny laughed.

Hermione could feel Ron's closeness and felt herself smile. She spotted Fred and George from across the room and both gave her very enthusiatic thumbs up.

"You owe us!" they mouthed. Hermione raised a brow. Giggling, she caught Ron's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked, feeling the world and their uncle looking down at them.

"Nothing," Hermione said, giggling into his collar.

He wondered if his dancing was that bad. After all, he'd never really had the chance to dance. Not at the Yule ball, anyhow.

From this angle though, he could see Hermione had added magical sparkles to her hair, which made it glitter faintly as she moved. He could also smell her soft perfume and wondered if it was the one he'd given her last Christmas. It smelled like ... well, Hermione. Soft and natural and clean. Wanting to smell it again, he moved ever so slightly closer, his hand sliding to rest at the small of her back.

Hermione blushed harder, not looking at him. She leaned in, resting her head under his chin.

Ron gulped. He hadn't imagined this to be happening at the wedding. He'd never held Hermione like this before. He wondered then if she'd been like this with Krum, the great lunk-head.

Unfortunately it didn't last forever and the music changed into a lively dance number. Ron awkwardly broke apart from Hermione as Harry came charging into him on the pretense of 'dancing'.

"Gerroffit, Harry!" he growled as Harry laughed. When he turned round, he spotted Hermione being whisked away by none other than Ginny. Peering over the crowd, he felt a bit annoyed at losing her but was eventually roped back to their table by Harry.

Fred and George could not stop grinning. In fact, even Charlie who had just appeared, couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey!" Ron said, remembering why he'd even stormed over to Hermione. "You were dancing with Hermione!"

Charlie laughed, "Well, I had to didn't I? No one else was offering. Lovely girl like that on the sidelines? Shame on you, Ron!" He laughed, throwing his head back at the furious look on Ron's face.

"She's not my responsibility!" he croaked, turning red.

"No," Charlie said, "But she's still a girl and girls will always appreciate a dance partner, wherever they go, muggle or witch." Charlie raised his brow and nodded meaningfully.

The twins gave Ron knowing looks too as Charlie turned away.

Ron stared after him, wondering what the blazes was going on.

--------------

to be continued...

A/N: YEY


	5. The End

**Important note:**

I have finished reading Deathly Hallows. I started this fic before DH came out and intended it to be complete before the deadline. As you can see, I was not very good at sticking to my deal. So, just to say, this fic is still in it's _original, unaltered storyline._ It will not reference the book in any way BUT let me just say that a few things I typed did show up in the book and I SMILED so hard. Tonks' hair colour, Mrs Weasley's robe colour, etc. There was something else but I can't recall. ANYWAY. Think of this as old hat now. And be safe knowing I still haven't changed my story :) Thank you to those who reviewed and encouraged me on. If you still feel the need, do read this last chapter and try not to think that it's really all over.

**A Weasley Compensation**

by Nejinee

Chapter 5:

A Weasley Sensation

-------------

Ron watched the twins laughing evilly. He really hated them sometimes. Them with their know-it-all ideas. Pretty much like Hermione except she never used her knowledge to piss him - oh, wait, she did.

As he looked about, a scowl on his face, he spotted Hermione over at the drinks table with Ginny. His younger sister seemed to be nattering on but Hermione, oddly enough, wasn't responding. It looked like she was a tad uncomfortable. What could possibly make her uncomfortable around Ginny?

Ginny was grinning, Hermione steadfastedly looking at the array of drinks as though she really wanted a stiff firewhiskey.

"Hey," a voice said, making Ron jump. It was Harry. He looked a bit red-faced, probably from his dancing excursions. Prat.

"Hi," Ron said, trying to pay attention to his friend and _not_ where Hermione was going.

"You having fun?" Harry asked.

Where was she going anyway? He craned his head, watching her move, Ginny following, through the crowds of people.

"Ron," Harry said.

Hermione stopped at Lupin's table, clearly intent on saying hello. Her smile broke out and Ron felt a bit better. She was a bit tetchy, you know? He didn't want an emotional Hermione running about, guns blazing

"She'll be back," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Ron shot him a look.

"Your point?" he asked, turning to look at Harry.

Harry laughed, "Nothing, nothing. Just get some drink in you. You look parched."

"Is that what kids call it these days?" Fred said, passing by. "Parched?"

"Funny, I would have said smi-" George said but was cut off. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry Fred. George. Whoever." Ginny said. She looked at Harry, her eyes wide, eyebrows crooked.

"You all right, Gin?" Ron asked, "Only, you look like you've eaten Hagrid's foot."

Harry looked shifty and waved Ginny off, Ron not seeing. The redhead girl huffed loudly, gave Harry a look then started back from where she'd come.

"Speaking of Hagrid," Ron said, "There he is. It's a wonder I didn't see him earlier. Hope he hasn't brought his ... er brother." The larger than normal man was indeed mingling, if you could call it that. Hagrid was laughing, his tankard of ale sloshing on a few of his nearby party-goers.

Harry watched Ginny's robe swish out of view before looking Ron in the eye.

"We should sit," He said then.

"Yeah, might as well," Ron said, running his hand through his hair. "More food. Maybe get me some dessert, eh?"

Harry held back a sigh. "Yes, Ron. Eat more. That'll attract the girls."

"Eh?" Ron looked up as he sat back down in his seat.

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

As the two of them settled into an easy conversation, Ron ploughing into chocolate mousse, the party went on. The fairies in the tent shone brighter, casting their soft glow in the deepening sunset. Couples still twirled on the dancefloor and Harry could see Mr Weasley comforting Mrs Weasley who seemed overwhelmed with emotion. She was wiping tearfully at her face, saying something Harry was sure would sound like: "Oh, my oldest baby boy! He's moving on without his mum. Oh Arthur! What'll we do?"

"I never in all my life imagined Bill would marry, you know," Ron said.

Harry looked on, nodding. "Yeah, he seems more the 'adventure waits for no-one!' type."

Ron laughed, spewing chocolate onto the centrepiece. The bouquet of arranged flowers shook their leaves, spattering the mousse back at him.

"Fleur too," Harry murmured, spotting the silver-haired girl dancing with Gabrielle. "Never thought a girl like her would be a Weasley."

"Me neither," Ron said, not insulted. "She's a bit too pretty for this family."

"Who is?" Hermione asked, settling into her seat, her face pink.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, looking at her.

Hermione laughed, "Professor Lupin was teaching me the Foxtrot. Quite fun, really. He certainly can dance."

"Tonks been holding out then?" Harry said.

Hermione laughed, "I bet she didn't know before."

Ron shrugged, uninterested. Though he felt he couldn't talk to Hermione as she sat there, her face glowing. It just reminded him of their spin around the dancefloor.

"So who were you talking about," Hermione asked, back on track.

"What?" Ron asked, licking his spoon.

Hermione took a breath, "You were saying something about being too pretty for a Weasley?"

"Oh, that!" Ron cried, pushing his bowl away. "We were talking about Fleur."

Hermione's smile went rigid. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Ron continued, gesturing at Harry, "We were saying how we never thought Bill'd marry a girl like Fleur."

Harry saw Hermione's eyes flash. "Ron," she said, her tone quiet but deadly, "Don't you think you judge people too often on their looks?"

Ron looked at her, his eyes curious. Seeing her in the green robes, her face screwed up, but still amazingly glistening, he couldn't help but say, "Well, sometimes it's all right."

Harry felt like running for cover.

Hermione exploded. "No it is NOT!" she cried shrilly. "If you just paid attention! If you really thought about how your words, your actions, your - your VITRIOL affected people, maybe you'd think twice about assuming something about a person based on their looks!"

Ron was stunned. Not only did he not understand her, but he couldn't imagine what had set her off. "Hermione, I was just-"

"No! You be quiet! You INFURIATE me RONALD!"

And with that she stood, her hair swishing about her shoulders and stomped off. Ginny popped out of nowhere, giving Harry a glare before running after Hermione indoors.

Ron just gaped at Harry who looked not _quite_ as surprised as himself.

"What-" he said.

"I wonder," Harry interrupted, "Why Hermione's the only one apart from your mum who calls you that."

"Calls me what?" Ron choked out, thinking of some secret Ron insult.

"Ronald."

"What?"

"No, _she_ calls _you_ Ronald.I don't call you that. Nor does Ginny."

"Your point being ... ?" Ron asked, rubbing his forehead. Girls were so very _very_ frustrating.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Interesting, is all." He twirled his straw through the gelatinous drink before him.

He had to wait this out, apparently. Ginny wasn't back and surely wouldn't be until Hermione had been calmed down. Which could take hours.

In all honesty it was about one hour before the two girls reappeared, Ginny dressed in a softer summer dress.

"You changed," Harry said, standing.

Ginny nodded, "Finally, while Mum and Fleur weren't looking. Hated that confection of a dress. Itched all over; ghastly thing."

Harry laughed. Ron was just slouching in his seat, his tie loosened, his outer robe forgotten.

"Well he looks charming," Ginny said, eyebrow showing her annoyance.

Harry was about to lead Ginny away for explanation when an ideal opportunity arose.

"Ron," He said hastily, eyes focused across the room. "D'you mind getting some more drinks?"

His redheaded friend looked up. "What? Can't you?"

Harry gave a great sigh. How to ask him to leave?

"Would you just GO?" Ginny hissed, smacking Ron about the head.

"Ow!" he cried, "What is wrong with you two? Can't you get enough of each other already?"

"No, we can't," Ginny said, arms crossed. "Now get moving."

Ron stood up, gave Ginny a look that promised pain later and stormed off, royally peeved. "Bloody hell," he hissed under his breath as he moved between the guests. "Can't they just go off somewhere and be alone rather than tossing me out my chair?"

As Ron approached the drinks table, he looked up and stopped.

"Hermione?" he said loudly.

The brunette looked up, suurprised. She'd been standing alone, a forlorn look on her face, watching the few couples swaying to the music. The dancefloor was almost empty but the band kept playing. The sad, wistful look on her face had been what stopped Ron.

It reminded him of what Charlie had said. Hermione was a girl. Not just any girl, but _Hermione._ Even she would feel left out, acting the wallflower at a party. Every girl loves to be asked to dance. That was it, right?

Ron felt himself cringe, recalling their tiff earlier.

"Ron," she said coldly, looking away again. He wondered what she could possibly be staring at because only a very sloshed Hagrid was within view.

Ron rubbed his hand through his hair, looking for the words. Apologies were so hard. He never apologized because he didn't want to. He didn't like the guilty feelings.

"You - you're still in your dress robes." He noticed this, at least.

Hermione looked at him, her jaw set. "I don't have other formal clothes Ron. What do you expect? An array of ballgowns?"

Ron blinked, his hair falling back into his eyes. "Uh ... no ... I just ... well-"

Hermione held his gaze then sniffed and looked away again, folding her arms. Ron felt terribly awkward. There was only one thing for wakwardness though. More awkwardness.

He stepped forward, holding his breath, and took Hermione's hand in his. He pulled her firmly, guiding her across the grass.

"Ron!" she cried, "What are you doing?"

Ron spun and looked right back at her, his eyes stern. "Dancing," he said clearly. "Join me?"

The soft jazz that surrounded them indicated the sort of dance required. Hermione blinked, frowned and looked around all at once.

"You don't have to," Ron said, his voice muffled, imagining her to be embarrassed to be seen with Ron.

Hermione looked at him. She looked at his hand in hers and she just couldn't help the rush that took her breath away. It was so different of him. Brave, almost.

"All right," she said warily, "But promise you won't insult me, ridicule my ideas or foist your own upon me."

Ron nodded, not really getting it. "Sure." Contractual dance agreement. Right. He felt nervous again, his ears warming up. They stepped forward and bumped knees.

"Sorry," they both said at once, then blushed some more at how daft they thought they looked. Everyone could be watching.

Stepping closer, Ron took a deep breath and curled his arm around her waist. He took her other hand in his, feeling its counterpart rest hesitatingly on his shoulder. It was very different this time. No surprises. No crowd to blend into. It was them, the music and hopefully the dimming light. Ron gulped and turned with Hermione who just looked past him.

"Um, about earlier," Ron said, not looking at her either. "I didn't mean to say what I said. About looks and all. I meant that, well, looks and stuff, intelligence, go together. Girls aren't always for looking at. I mean-sometimes they are, but not-"

He continued mumbling on, Hermione listening.

"-you don't really think I think like that, do you?" he looked down and saw her brown eyes, darkened in the evening.

Hermione sighed, "No, not really. I know you're better than that, Ron. It's just ..." she paused. Ron waited, turning them about. "You don't prove it much."

Ron looked past Hermione, seeing a few paople laughing during conversation nearby. "I know I don't," he said softly. "It's not easy, really. That's just me though, isn't it? A bit of a mistake, really."

Hermione looked up then, frowning. "Ron," she said. He looked at her, surprised. "You're not a mistake. Don't say such things."

Ron looked away then back again, "Well, yeah, obviously but I'm not too sharp, hey?'

Hermione smiled wryly then. "Oh Ron."

Ron chuckled. He felt the tension easing from his shoulders. As they turned on the dancefloor, Fleur whizzed past, laughing gaily as Bill bent her over for a kiss. Both Ron and Hermione made faces.

Laughing loudly, they realized their silliness and let it go. Hermione smiled fully, her happiness a bit more palpable, more relaxed.

"Thanks for asking me to dance," she said.

"Oh?" Ron said, eyebrows raised. "No problem." Apparently Charlie was right. _Note to self: dancing gets you out of tight spots._

"It'll get worse from here," she said, her voice soft as she looked around.

"Eh?" Ron asked, eyebrows lifting.

"With Harry. I'm sure this may be the last good evening we have in a long time. We'll be setting off soon, won't we?" she looked up then, concern wavering in her eyes.

Ron gave a small smile and held her closer. "We'll have each other 'mione. Don't forget that."

"I know," she said, her face muffled into his shoulder.

Slowly they turned, the music flowing by, ebbing like the sea as they drifted. The darkness had completely fallen now, leaving only a few fairies to light the tent. Laughter, cheers and a burst from Hagrid ensured that everyone still felt the same as them. Safe for now, with family and friends. Not for long, but always worth it.

Ron could smell Hermione's perfume again, closed his eyes and inhaled. He remembered picking the potion at the store in Diagon Alley, months and months ago, before they were asked to hunt for Horcruxes, before everything went to war. He'd swept through shelves and counters filled with potions, each smelling uniquely different. He knew how it worked. You find the perfect one in patience; and he knew he had done it right. He'd chosen Hermione.

Even as they drifted, he didn't feel his face move. As if in a dream, neither aware, they looked at one another, eyes lidded heavily, breath ghosting breath in the darkness and met at last.

---------

From across the tent, Fred punched Harry's arm and Harry turned, seeing the gleam in his eye.

Harry looked then at his two friends, shrouded in the tent's dimness, closer than they'd ever been and Harry couldn't help the grin that split his face apart.

"Oh, what a horrible accident," Ginny said from behind him. She was looking too, her eyes more than pleased, contradicting her words. She looked up at him, eyes twinkling like stars, "Don't you think so Harry?"

"Terribly unfortunate," he answered, grinning with every fibre of his being.

They laughed along with the twins, knowing full well they'd finally accomplished what had always been, to them at least, an inevitable feat.

--------------

The end.


End file.
